Princess Atta
Princess Atta is a female purple ant from A Bug's Life. Princess Atta played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Astro, Beauty and the Kong (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version), Beauty and the Duck, and Beauty and the Chief She is a teapot Princess Atta played Elephant Prissy in Tod (Dumbo) She is a lady elephant Princess Atta played Lulubelle in Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a bear Princess Atta played Ray The Squirrel in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) She is a Yellow Squirrel Princess Atta played Adult Simba in Princess Atta King She is a Adult Version of Simba Princess Atta played Sarabi in The Cricket King She is a female lion Princess Atta played Clumsy Girl in Melody Time (TheCityMaker Style) and A TheCityMaker Christmas Gift She is an ice skater Princess Atta played Princess Hildegard in Alice the First Princess Atta played Tinker Bell in Yogi Pan She is a pixie Princess Atta played Tiger Lily in Flik Pan She is an Indian princess Princess Atta played Nyx in Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck Princess Atta played Duchess in The Aristobugs She is a cat Princess Atta played Charlotte in Princess Atta's Ant Hill She is a spider Princess Atta played Ariel in The Little Ant She is a mermaid Princess Atta played Fifi the Featherduster in Beauty and the Bat She is a featherduster Princess Atta played Megara in Flikcules She used work for Hades until she falls in love with Hercules. Princess Atte played Mavis in Mickey Mouse and Friends and Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) She is a diesel engine Princess Atta played Alice Sister in Kiki in Wonderland She is a Alice Sister Princess Atta Played Deb in Finding Koda She is a fish Princess Atta played Shanti in The Young Animal Book she is Mowgli's girlfriend Princess Atta played Judy Hopps in Cartoontopia She is a police officer Princess Atta played Mrs. Pepper in Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Big Musical Movie Princess Atta will play Cleo in Caspernocchio She is Geppetto and Pinocchio's pet goldfish Portrayals: * In A Dog's Life she is played by Perdita * In A Knight's Life she is played by Kayley * In A Cricket's Life she is played by Honey Lemon * In A Cartoon's Life (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Version) she is played by Lola Bunny Gallery: 29ce2642bc16cfcb81edae8a126c49f4.png Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta in A Bug's Life Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-542.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-614.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1151.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1175.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1246.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1541.jpg The-bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg Draft_lens2345512module13140298photo_1229933144atta-5-1-.jpg The gym leaders kanto (SonycartoonNetwork style).jpg Category:A Bug's Life Characters Category:Bugs Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Ants Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Flik and Atta Category:27 year olds Category:Queens Category:Pixar Characters Category:Pixar Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Camp Age Characters Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters Category:Characters voiced by Julia Louis-Dreyfus Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Disney Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:Dumb Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters